


Как устроить вечеринку

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multi, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: Ребята хотят сделать Куроко сюрприз на день рождения.





	Как устроить вечеринку

**Author's Note:**

> ООС и попытки в юмор.  
> Про лопату - это мем "Если ты обидишь мою дочку, помни - у меня есть лопата и 30 акров земли, так что тебя никогда не найдут".

\- Кагами, - сказал Мидорима в трубку и замолчал секунд на пять. Тайга смотрел на мерцающее 6.10 на экране будильника, и желание убить Мидориму медленно выволакивало его из сна.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - наконец выдал тот и снова замолчал.  
\- Это касается талисмана? – хрипло спросил Кагами, и тут Мидорима удивил:  
\- Нет.  
\- Такао наконец-то тебя бросил, и ты не знаешь, как теперь передвигаться?  
На том конце провода отчетливо заскрежетали зубами. Кагами уже собрался было сбросить вызов, но Мидорима сказал:  
\- У Куроко скоро день рождения, и я хочу устроить ему сюрприз, вот что.  
Я таки сплю и вижу сон, подумал Тайга. В голове возник Мидорима, перевязанный зеленой ленточкой.  
\- Я уже позвал гостей. Но если привести его в кафе, то пропадает эффект неожиданности, - если бы Кагами не был знаком с Мидоримой, то сказал бы, что он тараторит. Но Мидорима тараторить и устраивать вечеринки не мог, должно быть, его тело и разум захватили пришельцы.  
\- Иначе говоря, нам нужна твоя квартира.  
\- Мидорима, ты охренел?.. И почему в шесть утра?! В смысле, какого хрена я должен пускать вас в свою квартиру?  
\- Талисман на сегодня – телефонный разговор, - невозмутимо сообщил тот, - я собираюсь звонить людям каждый час.  
Прежде чем Тайга нажал на кнопку сброса, ему послышалось, как кто-то на том конце провода отчаянно ржет, как будто все это время сдерживался. Ну к черту, решил он, и провалился обратно в сон.  
Мидорима перезвонил через четыре часа, когда они с Алекс завтракали. Пришлось признать, что утренний разговор все-таки не был дурным сном – Мидорима звонил ему примерно…никогда, он даже не мог вспомнить, как его номер оказался в памяти телефона. Брать трубку Тайга не стал, но вечером обнаружил себя на страничке интернет-магазина спортивной обуви. Подарок все равно нужен, кроссовки никогда не помешают, к тому же, Тайга знал нужный размер.

 

Они с Аомине иногда играли один на один по вечерам. Ну ладно, каждую неделю. Иногда несколько раз.  
В этот раз, когда Тайга пришел на стритбольную площадку, Аомине уже был там. Он отбивал мяч о покрытие уверенными, естественными движениями, глядя на кольцо, и смотрелся совсем как обычно, но Кагами вдруг показалось, что Аомине о чем-то не на шутку задумался. Это раздражало: когда он успел так изучить выражения лица этого придурка?  
\- Эй, Бакагами! – ухмыльнулся Аомине, поворачиваясь к нему. Он отправил мяч в корзину не глядя и, конечно же, попал.  
\- Привет, - Тайга кинул ему банку кофе и получил в ответ короткое:  
\- Спасибо.  
Аомине присел на скамейку, открыл банку и сделал большой глоток. Забытый баскетбольный мяч печально стукнул по площадке. Что-то здесь было не так. Тайга нахмурился: он сюда пришел в баскетбол играть, а не загадки разгадывать. К счастью, Аомине тоже не отличался терпением:  
\- У Тецу день рождения скоро.  
Охренеть.  
\- Так что, Мидорима не шутил? – Тайга растерянно посмотрел на банку в руках Аомине.  
\- Ты видел когда-нибудь, чтобы он шутил? Если уж вбил себе в голову, то устроит вечеринку, - Аомине приосанился и поправил на носу воображаемые очки, - по всем правилам.  
\- Сделает все возможное, - подсказал Тайга, и они оба заржали. Впрочем, он спохватился первым:  
\- Ничего он не устроит! Ему нужна моя квартира, а я ее отдавать не собираюсь.  
\- Так всего один вечер, - Аомине смотрел, прищурившись.  
\- Чем он тебя подкупил? Обещал стриптизерш с большими сиськами?  
Аомине отвел глаза и заерзал.  
\- Ты шутишь, - пробормотал Тайга.

 

Тайга хмуро смотрел в окно. Урок был скучный, к тому же из головы не выходило вчерашнее «Сиииськи!», сказанное так умоляюще, что хотелось записать и поставить на рингтон от Аомине. Ну хотя бы это оказались не стриптизерши, а эксклюзивное издание порножурнала с этой его Май-чан.  
Тайга как попало скидывал учебники в сумку, когда из коридора послышался восторженный девичий визг. Пришлось выдохнуть и признать: проблема принимала угрожающие масштабы. В конце концов, когда в Сейрин впервые приперся Кисе Рета, началось все это безобразие, которым последний год была его жизнь.  
Когда Тайга обернулся, Кисе уже стоял в дверях и пытался виновато улыбаться.  
\- Пойдем в кафе, а, Кагамиччи? Я угощаю.  
По дороге Кисе любезничал с девочками и раздавал автографы, впрочем, Тайга видел, что тот дольше смотрел на спортзал Сейрин, чем на любую из поклонниц. Играть ему все еще было нельзя. Хорошо хоть из больницы выпустили.  
Тайга догадывался, зачем пришел Кисе, и молча мешал свой кофе из чистого упрямства. Запасы упрямства заканчивались стремительно, потому что Кисе тоже молчал и вообще выглядел каким-то поникшим. Это выбивало из колеи. В жизни Кагами и так было слишком мало стабильности. Когда он вздохнул и уставился в окно, Тайга подумал – к черту. Он набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы сказать про день рождения Куроко, но Кисе вдруг спросил:  
\- Кагамиччи, а тебе больше нравятся американки или японки? – и Тайга плеснул кофе себе на футболку.  
\- Чего?  
Кисе, прищурившись, смотрел прямо на него.  
\- Девочки тебе какие нравятся?  
\- Ну, эээ… - чрезвычайно содержательно ответил Тайга. Девочки? Какие? Перед мысленным взглядом предстала разъяренная тренер. Еще вспомнилась виснущая на Куроко Момои Сацуки. Если так подумать, Момои красивая. И в баскете разбирается. По всему получалось, что он обращает внимание на девочек, которые сами к нему подходят. Да и подождут они, а летний чемпионат с каждым днем все ближе.  
\- Ясно, - ответил Кисе, выслушав его. Тайга не мог понять, как тот вообще что-то разобрал в сбивчивых объяснениях, но Кисе выглядел необъяснимо довольным. Потом рассказал про новый состав Кайджо, пообещал надрать Сейрин задницы, и Тайга тут же поспешил пояснить, чьи именно задницы будут надраны. Это было так хорошо и правильно, что Тайга совсем забыл спросить, а к чему, собственно, тот завел разговор о девчонках.  
\- А, еще вот что, - сказал Кисе, дожевывая бургер, - Мидоримаччи сказал, что мы у тебя собираемся?  
\- Нет! – возмутился он ото всей души. – Да я лучше сразу взорву свою квартиру, чем пущу в нее все Поколение Чудес!  
\- Ты что, не хочешь поздравить Курокоччи?  
\- Я-то его поздравлю. И вы поздравляйте сколько хотите. Только не у меня!..

 

Тайга гордился своей непреклонностью еще целых два дня, а потом в гости пришел Тацуя. Их тренер по лютости могла соперничать с Рико, так что Тайга давно его не видел. Но вся радость испарилась, когда он открыл дверь и увидел возвышающегося за спиной Тацуи мрачного Мурасакибару.  
С Мурасакибарой у них были особые отношения. Еще до того, как они с Тацуей помирились, Тайга был уверен, что эти двое встречаются. Тайга немного ревновал. Ладно, не немного. Тацуя рассказал, что он гей, еще в Америке, но со своими парнями ни разу не знакомил. На совместных посиделках у Тацуи Тайга спьяну решил побыть хорошим братом и рассказать Мурасакибаре о своей метафорической лопате и акрах земли. Для начала Тацуя ему врезал, а потом оказалось, что никто из его японских друзей не в курсе его ориентации. Ревновать после этого стало глупо, а с Мурасакибарой он старался больше не пересекаться.  
До сегодняшнего дня. Тот был мрачнее тучи и даже ничего не жевал. Тайге было и смешно, и любопытно, как тот заговорит о Куроко, и тошно, и хотелось извиниться еще раз. Тацуя улыбался.  
\- Пойдем мячик покидаем, Тайга.  
Алекс пошла с ними. Тайга думал – чтобы не поубивали друг друга, но, обернувшись, увидел, что она просто беззвучно ржет. А потом, когда они хотели поиграть два на два, она закинула руку Тацуе на шею и утащила его к себе, а он, предатель, не стал сопротивляться даже для приличия.  
Игра в команде с Мурасакибарой оказалась сущей катастрофой – как игра на контрабасе, когда ты виртуоз губной гармошки. Тайга сидел на скамейке, плавил воздух вокруг себя от злости и представлял, сколько штук Куроко могут уместиться в Мурасакибару и как сильно это увеличит результативность. Алекс с Тацуей играли один на один.  
\- Понять не могу, как Курочин тебя терпит, - буркнули сверху.  
\- Я же не спрашиваю, как Тацуя может с тобой играть!  
\- Эй, мальчики, купите попить, - крикнула Алекс.  
\- Я куплю, - Тайга обрадовался поводу улизнуть, но Мурасакибара увязался за ним. До автомата с напитками они молчали. По пути обратно Тайга нес напитки, а Мурасакибара – кучу снеков. Он открыл вафли и яростно захрустел, а потом обвиняюще спросил:  
\- У тебя хобби такое – портить людям вечеринки?  
\- Я извинился, - огрызнулся он.  
\- Мидочин даже нашего бывшего капитана позвал, - сообщил Мурасакибара, но уже без прежнего пыла. Похоже, еда его успокаивала. А Тайга едва не споткнулся. Он вдруг понял, что все Поколение Чудес – это и Акаши тоже. Вообще-то еще после разговора с Кисе у него появилась мысль, что, в общем-то, можно и согласиться… Но Акаши видеть у себя в гостях уж точно не хотелось, о чем он поспешил сообщить Мурасакибаре.  
\- Акачина? – удивился тот. – Нет, я про нашего первого капитана. Он из Америки недавно приехал. А Акачин придет, само собой.  
Такую наглость можно было только проигнорировать. Тайга вообще-то гордился тем, что сдержался: еще полгода назад он бы точно вспылил и ввязался в бессмысленный конфликт. Потом он представил команду, состоящую из Поколения Чудес и Хайзаки, и искренне посочувствовал неизвестному капитану. Он бы тоже сбежал в другую страну.

 

До дня рождения Куроко оставалось три дня, и Кагами делал ставки против самого себя: заглянет ли к нему в гости Акаши? Он как раз бежал штрафной круг и хихикал, представляя, как тот говорит: «Эта вечеринка будет абсолютна!», когда ему в солнечное сплетение прилетел мяч. В легких будто не осталось воздуха, а широкая улыбка тренера заслонила солнечный свет:  
\- Кагами-кун, - очень ласково сказала она, - сходи в медпункт.  
Спорить он не стал, и сопротивляться, когда его под руки подхватили Хьюга и Киеши – тоже. Только украдкой бросил взгляд на Куроко, но тот стоял к ним спиной и фотографировал Ниго с Когой и Митобе.  
\- Ооо, - умилился Киеши, но не забыл подтолкнуть Тайгу к выходу. Капитан одарил их обоих неодобрительным взглядом.  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь медпункта и прозвучало сакраментальное:  
\- У Куроко скоро день рождения… - Тайга был готов.  
\- Это только на один раз!..

 

Если и были какие-то плюсы во всей этой подготовке, думал Тайга, то по крайней мере, он научился медитировать. До этого никогда не получалось, а стоило Мидориме начать перечислять, что не так с его квартирой, как медитация становилась единственным выходом.  
\- Мебель расставлена нерационально, этот стол не подойдет, тут слишком холодно, тут слишком тепло, надо почистить диван, и нет занавесок.  
\- Мы принесем занавески, Шин-чан, - безмятежно проговорил Такао. Он сидел на подоконнике и ел предложенную Алекс собу. – Кагами-кун, а ты вкусно готовишь!  
\- Для вас не буду, - отрезал Кагами, и Такао, поставив тарелку на колени, поднял руки в шутливом жесте защиты.  
Пока Мидорима составлял смету расходов, Кагами пошел убрать от него подальше самое дорогое. Вещей у него не так уж и много, к тому же, можно не убирать спортинвентарь и коллекцию кроссовок… Взгляд упал на любимую пару, и Кагами осенило.  
Аомине взял трубку на третий звонок:  
\- Надеюсь, тебя кто-то убивает, Бакагами.  
\- Убивает, точно убивает, - ответил Тайга. – Дай телефон Момои.

 

От улыбки Момои расцветали цветочки на обоях. Аомине, который притащился с нею, явно было интересно посмотреть на квартиру Кагами, хотя он и делал вид, что ищет спальное место. Момои сделала пару дельных предложений и теперь щебетала о новых занавесках с Такао, и оба выглядели совершенно довольными жизнью. Мидорима смотрел то на одну, то на другого, и его выражение лица переходило от раздражения к беспомощности. Кагами хотелось расхохотаться, как киношному злодею.  
Потом входная дверь бесшумно распахнулась, и вошел Акаши.  
Каким-то образом его увидели сразу все, и повисла неловкая тишина. Акаши приятно улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Благодарю за гостеприимство.  
Тайга так охренел, что продолжил стоять столбом, зато все остальные будто выдохнули. Акаши разулся без напоминания, в отличие от некоторых, и прошествовал прямиком к столу обсуждений. Мидорима протянул ему блокнот, в котором черкал, и спросил:  
\- Что думаешь? – как будто они продолжали начатый разговор.  
Тайга смог закрыть рот и теперь молча наблюдал за сценой. Аомине больше не казался сонным, Такао – безмятежным, зато Момои подошла и легко положила руку Акаши на плечо, чтобы заглянуть в блокнот. Тот вскинул на нее удивленный взгляд, а потом улыбнулся. Тайга молча пошел на кухню.  
Он заваривал чай и вел ожесточенные внутренние споры с собой, когда на кухню зашел Мидорима. Он говорил по телефону, но держал его довольно далеко от уха:  
\- Да собственно, можешь не торопиться, мы уже заканчиваем, - его голос звучал подчеркнуто сухо.  
\- Да я через пять минут!!! – радостно проорала трубка голосом Кисе. Услышала его, наверное, вся квартира. Кагами только вздохнул.  
\- Извини, я не видел сообщение, съемки!!! – продолжила трубка еще громче.  
Мидорима взглянул на экран и ожесточенно выдавил кнопку отбоя.  
\- Мурасакибару ты тоже пригласил? – хмыкнул позади Аомине. Как с языка снял.  
\- Конечно. Но он сейчас в тренировочном лагере.  
Какое-то время они молчали, глядя в окно.  
\- Слушай, Кагами. Мы ничего не разнесем, честно, - серьезно сказал Аомине и для верности подошел поближе, заглядывая в глаза. Получалось довольно угрожающе. Тайга оглядел свою кухню, все еще не веря, на что он подписывается.  
\- Ну или, ну. Потом сделаем как было, - сдался Аомине. Кагами готов был поклясться, что Мидорима закатил глаза.  
\- Только один раз, - проговорил он. Хотел – строго, а получилось как-то обреченно.

 

Идея праздника незаметно заразила Тайгу, как и всех остальных. Теперь его тоже беспокоили дурацкие мелочи вроде цвета занавесок, опаздывающей доставки пиццы и догадливости Куроко – а вдруг он все поймет?! Тайга старался не подавать виду. И все же, когда все заорали «Сюрприз!», а Куроко ошарашенно заозирался, раскрывая рот, на душе невероятно потеплело. Это была другая радость, не такая, как от выигранного матча – спокойная, ровная и уверенная. Он обнял краснеющего Куроко среди первых, вручил свой подарок и стал решительно избавляться от мысли, что так надо делать чаще.  
На самом деле, было весело. Тайга уже потерял счет баскетболистам в своей квартире. Они о чем-то оживленно говорили, острых предметов вовлечено не было, и Тайга подумал, что, похоже, все будет хорошо.  
Он шел на кухню, когда Алекс тронула его за локоть:  
\- Ты не видел Тацую? У него моя зарядка.  
Кагами оглянулся:  
\- А, кажется, он грозился пойти за чипсами, - вспомнил он.  
\- Алекс-сан, а какая у вас зарядка, может, моя подойдет? - за спиной Алекс возник Кисе. Улыбка его сияла ярче ядерного взрыва. Алекс удивленно обернулась.  
\- И я хотел еще узнать про вашу американскую систему обучения, - донеслось до Тайги, и он вдруг вспомнил разговор об американских и японских девчонках.  
Тайга постоял немного, глядя в стену огромными от шока глазами. Ну, либо Кисе хочет в НБА, либо… Клеит. Его. Тренера.  
Ааааа, какой кошмар, думал он, пока ноги несли его подальше. Планируя вечеринку с кучей парней, у которых в голове один баскетбол, и тремя существами женского пола (два из которых – тренеры), он как-то не думал, что это будет как те вечеринки в Америке, где в каждом укромном углу было по…  
Тайга понял, что пришел не на кухню, только когда толкнул дверь и стукнул ею кого-то. К нему обернулся бывший капитан Тейко, с которым они познакомились пару часов назад. Ниджимура, кажется - высокий парень, суровый, сейчас менее суровый, потому что весь красный, с диким взглядом и расстегнутой ширинкой. А за ним стоял такой же красный Тацуя.  
Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом Тайга резко развернулся и сбежал.  
На балконе, где он устроился в гордом одиночестве, было тихо и красиво. Перед глазами раскинулся ночной Токио, а прохладный ветерок обдувал горящее лицо.  
Скрипнула дверь.  
\- Кагами, - строго сказал Мидорима.  
Тайга подскочил и обернулся.  
-Что случилось?! Что сломали? Кого убили?  
Мидорима вздохнул.  
\- Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо, - проговорил он.  
\- А.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Ну, - пробормотал Тайга. Он не хотел говорить «не за что», потому что это было бы неправдой, но на самом деле почти забыл, что все началось с услуги. – Куда мне было деться, ты подговорил мою команду.  
\- Это было нетрудно.  
\- И вообще, разве я мог оставить Ахомине без его порнухи, он бы меня достал.  
\- Какой порнухи? – удивился Мидорима.  
\- Ну, той, которую ты ему обещал, - Тайге мстительно хотелось вогнать в краску кого-нибудь кроме себя самого, но Мидорима продолжал смотреть с недоумением. – За то, что он меня уговорит.  
\- Но я ничего… У меня нет порно! – воскликнул Мидорима слишком громко и начал оглядываться по сторонам. Дверь щелкнула, открываясь.  
\- Это хорошо, - серьезно сообщил им Куроко.  
Настала очередь Мидоримы сбегать.  
\- Там Киеши-семпай показывает, как он умеет шевелить ушами, - сказал Куроко.  
\- Угу.  
\- Капитан запретил Изуки-семпаю рифмовать поздравления.  
\- Угу.  
\- И торт остался.  
\- Ага.  
\- Не беси меня, Кагами-кун.  
Тайга поднял голову. Куроко улыбался. Он расслабленно опирался спиной о дверь, и сейчас его – такого спокойного, излучающего довольство – было трудно не заметить.  
Тайге самому стало спокойнее.  
\- По-моему, Кисе клеится к Алекс, - проворчал он. Куроко пожал плечами.  
\- А твой Ниджимура – к Тацуе.  
Куроко моргнул.  
\- Как вероломно, - спокойно сказал он. - И про торт я тебе соврал, кстати.  
Тайга расхохотался.  
Куроко вытянул вперед сжатый кулак, и Тайга стукнул по нему своим.


End file.
